A Nova Cinderela: Era uma vez uma canção
by Lari Masen
Summary: Bella sonha em ter uma carreira como cantora/compositora, mas vive sendo boicotada por sua cruel madrasta Jane e por sua filha Tanya. Quando sua "irmã" acaba recebendo o crédito pela incrível voz de Bella. E Edward se apaixona pela garota errada, Bella precisa aprender a levantar-se e lutar por seus sonhos, antes que seu amado caia nas garras de sua perversa "irmã".
1. Cap 1

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem ai Stephenei Meyer, essa fic será uma adaptação do filme A nova Cinderela: era uma vez uma canção, _**MAS** _não será igual. Quem já assistiu o filme vai perceber algumas mudanças.

* * *

Meu nome é Isabella Mary Swan, mas prefiro Bella, tenho 17 anos e vivo com a minha madrasta Jane, a sua filha Tanya e o meu meio irmão Jacob. O meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha apenas dez anos ainda. E depois da sua morte a minha madrasta se revelou no que ela realmente é. Meu pai se casou com ela acreditando que eu estava sentido a falta de uma mãe, já que a minha mãe Renné, faleceu quando eu nasci, quando eu completei cinco anos papai se casou novamente e junto com uma 'mãe' ganhei uma 'irmã' que ta mais para uma irmostra (irmã + mostro), e logo após o casamento, minha madrasta engravidou do meu meio irmão Jacob. Ele é fofo, quem o vê imagina que seja um anjinho, ledo enganho.. o menino é um pestinha, mais pestinha mesmo..

Logo após a morte do papai a minha madrasta passou a tomar conta de tudo, Tanya tinha de tudo o que queria, só roupa de marca, mas inteligência que é bom mesmo, passou longe daquela ali, ela é extremamente fútil. E eu simplesmente passei a ser a empregada da casa, tudo simplesmente era EU.

A única coisa que me mantinha sã, no meio disso tudo são os meus melhores amigos Mary Alice Brandon e Jasper Whitlock, que por sinal são namorados e eu não poderia imaginar casal mais perfeito.

Alice é simplesmente Alice, sempre antenada na moda, é uma garota alegre e animada, às vezes acredito que é ligada em uma tomada de tanta energia que essa menina tem, eu e o Jazz não deixamos ela tomar muito café ou Coca-Cola, por que se não o nível de animação triplica e ai ninguém segura a baixinha. Ela parece saber sempre o que vai acontecer, ela tinha tudo para ser A POPULAR, mas por incrível que pareça ela diz preferir ser exatamente assim, apenas mais uma aluna, com amigos verdadeiros do que viver no mundo da _popularidade_ onde não existem amizades de verdade. E pra ser completamente sincera sou grata por ela preferir ser exatamente Alice, porque só quem a conhece sabe o quão especial essa baixinha é. Ela pretende cursar moda ano que vem.

Jazz, ficou meu amigo quando começou a namorar a Lice a dois anos atrás, ele era do grupo dos populares junto com sua prima Rosalie Hale, mas quando começou a namorar a Lice ele simplesmente teve que escolher o lado que ficaria já que a Lice não queria entrar pra área popular da escola. Com isso começamos a nos conhecer e o Jazz apesar de ser muito na dele, ele parece saber o que você está sentido e sabe dizer o que você realmente precisa no momento. Jazz ainda não se decidiu se vai cursar Psicologia ou Advocacia ano que vêm, mas acredito que ele seria um excelente psicólogo.

E assim formamos o nosso grupo, pequeno mais completamente unido. E eles são os únicos que conhecem o meu segredo, eu herdei a habilidade de dança da minha mãe, que era uma excelente dançarina. E com o tempo descobri que tenho a dom para a música também, e com o incentivo da Lice já sei tocar guitarra, baixo e violão. Como a minha madrasta não pode nem sonhar com uma coisa dessas, a Lice simplesmente fez a mãe dela a colocar em aulas de dança e a gente ensaiava juntas depois para que a minha madrasta não desconfia-se de nada, isso ate a gente descobrir que a sala atrás do espelho da sala de dança ficava vazia, assim eu ia junto com a Lice pra aula, mas enquanto ela fazia parte da sala eu praticava na sala ao lado. E o Jazz simplesmente fez os pais dele comprarem os instrumentos para que eu pudesse ensaiar sempre que quisesse, e os dois no meu aniversario de 16 anos me presentearam com um violão, eu simplesmente não sei o que faria sem esses dois na minha vida.

Com isso no ano que vem eu estou indo atrás de uma graduação dupla, de música e dança. Eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro, no testamento o meu pai deixou uma quantia segura pra mim só que eu só terei acesso a esse dinheiro quando completar 18 anos, assim como o dinheiro que a minha mãe deixou quando faleceu, meu pai simplesmente deixou depositado nessa minha conta, pra ser completamente sincera não tenho ideia de quanto tem depositado nessa conta, só sei que GRAÇAS a DEUS e a clausula no testamento do meu pai a minha madrasta não poderia encostar nesse dinheiro, mas enquanto isso eu era obrigada a servir de empregada pra ela e minha irmonstra.

Tudo na minha estava indo completamente bem, afinal só teria mais esses cinco meses pela frente, e ano que vem poderia me considerar uma garota livre já estarei indo para a universidade.

Ledo engano, uma semana antes das férias do meio do semestre acabar eis que assisto a seguinte reportagem: _**Edward Cullen volta pra casa**_.

- Depois da sua Turner espetacular, o cantor adolescente Edward Cullen, decidiu parar de cantar, dançar e arrasar corações e está voltando para casa.

Ai eles passaram um trecho de um dos shows dele. Onde ele está lindo cantando a música: Just That Girl.

- Edward, você pode nos dizer o que você pretende para o futuro?

- Ha eu só quero voltar para casa, retomar a minha vida, voltar para a escola. Cair na real.

- Edward e a sua gravadora, iram fazer um concurso de música e dança, no qual o aluno vencedor irá gravar um clipe junto com o cantor. Então preparassem.

Tenho certeza que a escola nunca será a mesma depois disso. Confesso que eu tinha uma quedinha por ele, a quem eu to querendo enganar eu tenho um tombo completo por Edward Cullen, ele é simplesmente lindo demais, e um excelente cantor devo dizer, mas eu estou longe de fazer o tipo dele. Edward é dois anos mais velho, ele já terminou o ensino médio e agora deve está pretendendo cursar a faculdade, deve ter dado um tempo para poder refletir o que pretende cursar. O pai dele Carlisle Cullen é um grande produtor musical por sinal.

Alice estava me perturbando para que eu me inscrevesse, alegando que como ela quer cursar moda isso de nada adiantaria para ela, mas que comigo era outra historia, pois eu tinha ambos os talentos e não apenas um deles. Confesso que eu fiquei realmente tentada a me escrever, mas ela sabe que eu não posso, minha madrasta simplesmente me mataria. E daria um jeito de pegar o dinheiro que o meu pai deixou para mim.

E com isso aqui estou eu, me arrumando para poder ir para a escola, pois a minha madrasta terá uma reunião com Carlisle Cullen, já falei que ela é a diretora do meu colégio? Não? Desculpe-me pelo deslize, pois bem. Alem de ter que aturar ela em casa, ela também é a diretora do meu colégio e sou eu quem dirige para ela e minha irmostra.

Após ser acordar pelo meu meio-irmão, tocando guitarra, tocando não quem eu to querendo enganar, ele simplesmente estava maltratando aquele belo instrumento. Mandei ele ir para a casa e me esperar lá, sim mandei ele ir para casa porque eu não moro diretamente lá, logo após a morte do meu pai a minha madrasta transformou a casinha onde poderia ser considerada uma dispensa em meu quarto, ta certo que era até espaçoso mais nada em comparação com o tamanho do meu antigo quarto. Me arrumei rapidamente e fui para a casa grande.

Após prepara o banho de sais da minha madrasta que maltratava o pobre do senhor Marcus, para fazer retrados dela, no qual ele tinha que deixa-la bonita, coitado. Passei no quarto da Tanya para acorda-la, mas para a minha total surpresa a pessoa já estava acorda e super produzida apenas para um dia de aula, mas minha intuição me diz que essa produção total é pra chamar a atenção de Edward.

Depois disso fui para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, coloquei a vitamina para bater enquanto eu preparo as torradas e os cereais. E quando eu me viro, me deparou simplesmente com Jacob com um punhado de minhocas na mão pronto para joga-las no prato de cereais da Tanya.

- JACOB, NÃO! – bati na mão dele, simplesmente pra fazer com que elas voassem e caírem no liquidificador que eu esqueci de colocar a tampa.

Ele ficou no canto emburrado, enquanto eu corro pra poder desligar o liquidificar e voltar a fazer uma nova vitamina para Jane, quando a mesma entra e pega o copo do liquidificador.

- Não que um copo. – eu tento, mas já era tarde de mais. Ela estava bêbedo direto do copo do liquidificador.

- Hum... tem um gosto de terra. – ela para e olha diretamente pra mim. – Você por um acaso deixou o Jacob colocar novamente minhoca na minha vitamina.

- Sim. – o que eu to falando? – Não quer dizer não... – esse olhar dela me deixa extremamente nervosa.

- Pois saiba que nada pode me matar. – ela diz pressionado o copo do liquidificador no meu peito, essa mulher consegue colocar qualquer um com medo quando ela da esses olhares, ela só não fica com o olhar tão potente quando está bebendo, ou seja quase metade do tempo. – Nada.

Dizendo isso ela sai, eu simplesmente respiro fundo e vou pegar minhas coisas. Porque essa saída dela é sinônimo de que já vamos para a escola.

* * *

**N/A**: Bom gente, apesar desse primeiro cap, ter sido quase todo narrado a historia em si não é. A mais dialogo do que narração. Peço desculpa desde já, pois não consegui uma beta para me acompanhar nessa empreitada e por isso a escrita não será das melhores.

Mas me digam, o que acharam? Gostaram?

Espero que sim.. eu particularmente estou adorando fazer essa adaptação.

Assim que tiver 5 reviews, eu posto o 2 Cap. Então... comentem.. só depende de vocês ;)

Bjos


	2. Cap 2

**N/A: **Como prometido... aqui está mais um cap...

_Ninguém abre a porta mas ele entra assim mesmo. O medo se instala em nossa vida e nossos olhos passam desconfiança. Existem muitos medos, o medo do perigo, do que é diferente, do desconhecido, mas talvez todos os medos se baseiem em um só, o medo de não sermos amados. C.F_

* * *

**Pov. Bella**

- Demônios Isabella, eu não posso me atrasar para o meu encontro com Carlisle, que colocar o pé no acelerador. Se precisar pode atropelar esses malditos alunos.

_Respira, inspira. Respira, inspira._ Esse era o meu mantra, ela se atrasa junto com a queridinha dela, e eu que levo a culpa e ainda me manda correr, vê se eu mereço uma coisa dessas. O telefone dela toca, pela o menos assim me livro de ter que ficar escutando ela falando diretamente comigo.

- Alô... Essas crianças não precisam de computadores novos eu sou a diretora desse colégio, eu sim mereço uma redecoração na minha sala. – tive que revirar os olhos depois dessa fala.

Não que a escola não seja boa, tem aulas de canto, também tem alguns estúdios para gravação, mas tem umas coisas que realmente precisam ser trocadas, mas eu não sou doida de falar algo.

E como sempre, eu tenho que carregar as bolsas, nem Tanya carrega a dela, aquela vaca – _desculpe todas as vaquinhas lindas_-, diz que carregar mochila simplesmente estraga o visual dela. O único de certa forma que carrega a própria bolsa é o Jacob.

Tive que acompanhar Jane até o escritório dela, para poder deixar a pasta dela, e menos de 10 min. depois chega Carlisle com o seu filho Edward.

- Olá, eu sou Jane Volture Swan. – disse balançando a mão de Carlisle. – e você deve ser... – tive que conter a vontade de revirar os olhos, como se ela não soubesse.

- Carlisle Cullen.

- Sim... Carlisle Cullen. É um prazer, se me permite dizer você parece ser daqueles homens que sabe das coisas.

Ele da uma risadinha. E diz.

- Mesmo das coisas que eu não deveria.

_UI. Toma cuidado Jane, pois você tem vários esqueletos no armário_. Tive que encobrir uma risada como se fosse uma tosse acho que deu certo, pela o menos ninguém se virou pra mim.

- E eu sou Edward.

- Genial.

Dá pra acreditar que a cretina simplesmente o ignorou. Aff. Não sei como ela conseguiu ignorar aquele Deus grego personificado, ele estava lindo com uma calça jeans escura, sapatênis, uma blusa social com alguns botões aberto e um blazer por cima. E os cabelos bagunçados como sempre, como eu disse antes Perfeito.

Depois disso eles foram se sentar cada um em uma poltrona diferente, eu em, pensei que Edward iria se sentar próximo ao pai.

- Então Carlisle... é verdade que você será o novo juiz do Ídolos?

- Bem, esse não é o assunto que eu vi tratar aqui. Estou aqui para poder falar sobre o meu filho. – Ui. Podia ter ido dormi sem essa Jane.

- Claro. – ela tomou uma respiração, acredito pra se recompor. – você gostaria de ver o seu itinerário? – se virou para Edward o questionando.

- Sim eu fiz na verdade.. – ele começou a dizer, se virando para a mochila. – gostaria de aderir música, teoria da música...

- A escola tem um programa incrível sobre negócios. – interrompeu Carlisle. – e é mais por isso que estamos aqui. Pois existem dois tipos de pessoas no mundo da música, Artistas e Empresários. – não pude deixar de perceber, como Edward pareceu meio decepcionado com a fala do pai, e eu completamente confusa já que Edward já é considerado um astro e tudo mais. – E Edward, também será um homem de negócios.

- Claro. – dessa vez não pude deixar de revirar os olhos, lógico que Jane apoiaria. – Isabella, venha aqui agora. – isso ela teve que gritar, porque eu estava em um canto da sala. – Vê se é útil para alguma coisa garota.

Me sentei na poltrona vaga, e encarei Edward pela primeira vez e me perdi naqueles olhos azuis, parecendo duas safiras, era simplesmente encantador ficar olhando para eles. E quase me derreti quando ele me deu um sorrisinho de torto.

- Edward, irá precisar de um tour pelo campos. – _claro pode deixar que eu apresento tudo_, pensei é claro. – Então chame a Tanya para lhe apresentar o colégio. – Claro, e eu aqui pensando que séria eu para poder apresentar. O mundo cruel. – Bem Edward, se você for um talento para o negocio como o seu pai... – começou com a bajulação, tive que abaixar a cabeça e revirar os olhos, aproveitei para mandar uma mensagem pra Tanya avisando que a mãe dela queria vê-la.

- Bem isso é o que iremos descobrir. – eita, como assim. O cara não ta contente com o filho já sendo um astro, ainda o quer como produtor, coitado. – É por isso, que estamos aqui, ele estava dirigindo o grupo "Frutinhas Perigozas" ou algo...

- Você quer dizer "Fruta Proibida"? – eu simplesmente tive que interromper, essa banda era simplesmente demais. Ela abriu dois shows do Edward. E nesse momento Edward olha pra mim, ele realmente olha pra mim, aproveitando o momento que eu tinha a atenção dele tive que dizer – Esse álbum foi _INCRÍVEL_! – e ele sorrir pra mim, ganhei o meu dia com isso.

- Esqueci-me do nome deles, porque eles não me rederam tanto dinheiro. – falou Carlisle sério.

- Nossa é raro eu ouvir alguém, que tenha o álbum deles. – disse Edward olhando pra mim. – Normalmente só ouço as pessoas falando sobre a minha música, ou atualmente de como pareço está um pouco perdido nela.

- Está brincando? – perguntei sorrindo. – São um fenômeno. – mas o momento foi quebrado pela minha madrasta.

- Desculpe-me, mas porque você está falando? – ai que ódio que eu tenho dessa mulher, onde o meu pai estava com a cabeça quando decidiu se casar com essa bruxa. Tirei o meu sorriso e abaixei a cabeça, roubando pequenas olhas para Edward que estava no sofá que estava prendendo o sorriso, tão lindo.

- Eu preciso que o Edward, aprenda sobre os negócios. – começou Carlisle novamente. - Para receber a centelha da estrela para os negócios como ele já tem a da música.

- Eu entendo... – entende coisa nenhum, mas enfim. – mas nós aqui no colégio acreditamos que isso seja questão de hábito, você não acha?

- Gostaria que Edward, produzisse o concurso que a minha gravadora esta fazendo, este ano aqui na escola.

- Eu estou produzindo a exposição de talento desse ano.

- Eu irei dobrar o orçamento do concurso. – nesse momento eu poderia jurar que vi os olhos da Jane brilhando, dinheiro perto daquela ali é a palavra chave – Convidando todas as gravadoras e alguns olheiros de faculdade, quem sabe até este pode ser o inicio de uma relação entre o Wesley Gardens (nome do colégio) com a Cullen Record.

Cara, o homem não brinca não. Ele joga pesado quando quer algo.

- Parece que temos um novo produtor. – não disse, falou de dinheiro que ela aceita fácil, fácil.

E a Tanya resolveu esse momento para entrar.

- E aqui está a minha filha Tanya. Tanya este é um dos grandes produtores e mais belo produtor Carlisle Cullen e o seu filho Edward. Poderia dar ao seu filho um Tour pelo colégio.

Como se essa vaca não soube-se. Ela tem o ultimo DVD do Edward, assim como um pôster enorme dele na parede do quarto.

- Claro. – disse sorrindo pra ele brilhantemente. – Você gostaria de ver a Wesley Gardens.

Não resisti, e revirei os meus olhos, como pode existir alguém tão falsa assim. Sério!

- Sim. – disse Edward já se levando. – Séria muito legal.

Fiquei olhando eles saindo.

- Isabella... Isabella...

- Hum.. – agora que percebi que a Jane estava me chamando.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Saia, Carlisle e eu ainda precisamos discutir algumas coisas.

Antes de sair, fiz a loucura de colocar um dos meus CD´s na pasta de Carlisle. Deus abençoe que essa loucura que a Lice sugeriu de certo. Sai dali o mais rápido possível. E a deixei coversando com Carlisle.

* * *

Quando estava a caminha da sala de aula, encontro com a Lice. Na verdade ela que me encontrou, estava olhando uma coisa no meu celular e nem percebi quando uma bola iria me acertar em cheio.

- Cuidado garota! – disse Lice, pegando a bola que iria me acertar em cheio na cara. – Bolas são perigosas. – disse rindo.

- Desculpa Bells. – gritou Jazz lá do campo, eu falei que ele é um dos jogadores de futebol da escola? Pois bem ele é.

- Então... – disse Lice.

- Eu fiz.. não sei como tive a coragem... mas consegui colocar um dos meus Cd´s na pasta de Carlisle.

- Isso é ótimo Bella... Finalmente o mundo conhecera a garota talentosa que você é. – disse ela pulando no melhor estilo Alice de ser. – Agora você só precisa de um namorado. – disse piscando pra mim.

- Não. Agora o que eu preciso é de uma graduação.

- Amor, manda a bola por favor. – Gritou Jazz, na lateral do campo. Alice ainda estava segurando a bola.

- Ops. Desculpa Jazz. – disse a mesma, dando uma cambalhota, dando um chute de bicicleta, mandando a bola para namorado. Às vezes essa baixinha simplesmente gosta de aparecer.

Jazz apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou para jogo sorrindo.

Ela entrelaçou os nossos braços e fomos caminhando para a sala.

- Mas vai Bella, agora me diz. Edward Cullen é tão lindo pessoalmente como o pessoal está dizendo? – perguntou ela cheia de curiosidade.

- Mas Lice, muito mais. – disse suspirando um pouco.

- Você pode convida-lo para dançar no baile. – disse ela já toda animada.

- Claro, porque os garotos me acham linda né. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Bella, minha amiga, eu já disse que você não se vê direito, você é linda uma garota super incrível, qualquer garoto, seria muito sortudo por ter você como namorada e você sabe disso. E você sabe, tem sempre uma primeira vez pra tudo! – disse piscando pra mim.

Ela e o Jazz, tentavam me convencer de que eu sou linda, tá certo eu sei que não sou feia, sou apenas normal, cabelos num tom de chocolate lisos com alguns cachos nas pontas, olhos verdes escuros. Corpo normal também. Nada em comparação com Tanya, os garotos do colégio praticamente babam por ela, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes também só que o dela é mais claro, magra, com seios fartos, está sempre na moda, enquanto eu faço mais o estilo confortável e roqueiro.

* * *

**N/A 2:** Espero que gostem desse cap... No proximo, tem o Pov. do Edward.

Agradeço a quem deixou as reviews, e gostaria que os fantasminhas as deixassem também. Afinal a fic teve muitas visualizações, se tivesse comentando esse cap tinha vindo mais cedo!

Enfim.. atingindo 10 reviews se tiver mais podem ter certeza q não vou reclamar, eu posto o Cap 3! ;)

bjOs at +

* * *

**04/03/2013**

**********Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein?**


End file.
